


The One With Oliver's Sweater

by elioolivercmbyntrash



Series: Elio & Oliver Fluffy Ficlets [4]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, LATER, M/M, Some more Fluff, Teasing, but anyway, elio is a tease, elio's stolen oliver's clothes AGAIN, i could've written like 1000, i dont know what i'm doing at this point, pure fluff, sweater paws, this is awful, u will need to go to a dentist, under 500 words, what a jerk lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elioolivercmbyntrash/pseuds/elioolivercmbyntrash
Summary: Elio continues to steal Oliver's clothes.  Fluff in under 500 words.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: Elio & Oliver Fluffy Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792924
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	The One With Oliver's Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> characters belong to Andre Aciman.
> 
> Characters own me, though.
> 
> please don't steal my writing. Thanks.

“I can’t find my sweater. Have you seen it? The navy blue cable knit - oh, you’re wearing it.”

“It smells like you,” says Elio. 

“It’s too big on you,” says Oliver. He spots Elio’s sweater paws, and God, he wants to wrap Elio up in fluffy blankets and feed him cookie dough and ice cream. “I put it out because I was going to wear it.”

“Sorry,” says Elio, fiddling with the sleeves. “I...I’ve got a rehearsal today. For that piece I had to write. I’m just, this is the first time anyone other than you will hear it and I’m nervous, so I decided to wear your sweater because it smells like you.You don’t mind, do you?”

“No, honey,” Oliver says. He hugs Elio, rubs his back, lifts Elio’s chin with a finger. “You don’t need to be so nervous. You’re incredible.” He kisses Elio; once, twice, three times, and once on the nose. 

“If you were going to wear it, I’ll find something else.”

“No. You wear it,” says Oliver. 

“You could wear one of my sweaters,” says Elio, with a grin.

“OK,” says Oliver. He goes to the bedroom, and finds Elio’s Julliard sweater folded neatly on top of the chest of drawers. He manages to pull it on, although the sleeves do not cover all of his arms and the fabric is tight around his chest.

“What do you think?” he asks.

Elio giggles. “I think I need to go to the gym so that you’ll eventually be able to share clothes with me.”

“You could do all the weight lifting and drink all the protein shakes in the world and that still wouldn’t happen,” says Oliver. 

“You can’t go to work at Columbia in a Julliard sweater, though,” says Elio.

“Do you really think I’d leave the apartment in this?” Oliver laughs. “I’ll wear that dark green sweater that you gave me for my birthday. But it’s not fair, you know. You get to take a piece of me with you, and I don’t get anything.”

“How about I just leave this here,” says Elio, kissing Oliver on the lips.

“I can’t take your lips with me,” says Oliver.

Elio winks. “You can have all of me later. I have to go, or I’ll be late. Well, later!”

"Jerk," Oliver says.

**Author's Note:**

> oh, i'm also in the process of writing a one shot for the other series. I've just got a lot of real life stuff going on.


End file.
